A Suitor that She Wants
by D.E. Drabbles
Summary: Set in the episode, 'The Suitor', Peppermint Butler seeks to find the perfect man for the loving, yet incredibly busy Princess Bubblegum. Troubled, that if he doesn't, she might lose her sanity; knowing that she's been locking herself up in her lab for nearly 9 weeks. Until, he found a young lad, not even knowing who he's name was. (FUBBLEGUM Finn x PB)


**Okaaay, I found this file lying around my laptop this morning, and it really amused me. Geez, I nearly forgot writing this thing. I think I wrote this one waaaay back when the episode 'The Suitor or Princess Bubblegum Works too much' was released. Perhaps I was just frustrated that the suitor didn't seem to make Finn jumpy or jealous. Or maybe it's because, I'm just feeling really cheezy these days ^^ prrrr and no, I'm not telling who's making me feel cheezy breezy right now. :p**

And yet another one of those wacky Fubblegum fanfics, Drabbles wrote. You guys ain't evar gonna get enough Finnceline and Fubblegum from meeeeee. I'll prove it! 

* * *

**A Suitor that She Wants  
Chapter 1**

"Okay! How long have you old guys been here?" Said the slightly ruffled Peppermint Butler to a group of men lying restlessly on the Candy Kingdom halls.

"71!" One of them muttered cheekily.

"Erm, I can't even remember." Said another mumbling.

"I'm Gerald!"

Peppermint sighed, and gave himself a face palm. Pacing back and forth. "Geez, and how long have you been here, Krusty?" He asked a Candy Person with a tony white moustache.

"300 years. So what. It's not too late. It's never too late!" The guy addressed to, Krusty replied with a gentle fist pump.

"IT'S NOT TOO LATE!" Yelled chorus of the whole group of men. "IT'S NOT TOO LATE!" And they kept going.

The butler plopped down beside one them, and sighed heavily. "This'll never work." He mumbled. "She'll never date these old bags," He added with another heavy sigh. He looked out the window, trying he's best to ignore the yelling group of old men behind him. Thinking, that what if, the Princess dies alone? Ouch. She needs someone to rule with. Someone to share her burdens with. Someone to be with.

He was in his deepest of thoughts, until he felt a light tap on his right shoulder.

"Pepper?" A man with a silky voice asked.

Peppermint turned to him, and had wide eyes impaled on his red striped candy face. "Who are you?" He asked trying to keep things cool. The man was tall. Shaggy blonde hair, deep and dark blue eyes, he wore a white plain shirt that covered mostly of his muscles. Body type of natural athlete, not too buff, not too scrawny. He was perfect.

"Um. My name is-"

"Who cares!? You're perfect!" Peppermint immediately yelled. He grabbed his arms, and dragged him eager into the Princess' lab. "**NOW, GO IN THERE AND MEET THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL YOU HAVE EVER MET IN YOUR LIFE!**" He shouted pushing the stranger in.

"Wait!" The lad managed to say as the door closed on him. He sighed heavily, leaned on the door. And whispered to himself. "I'm not here to court her. I just wanted to see her." He turned around, and saw slices of pizza scattered on the floor. Papers and sheets thrown out effortlessly, and soggy equations written on a dusty white board. The odour itself said it all. It smelled like dead rats, and expired food. She's been working for far too much these days.

He saw her sleeping on the table, snoring, making those little cute mimicking noises in her peaceful slumber. The young lad gazed at her, looking at her intently. He shook his head, and his daze all of a sudden wore off.

"Ahem." He coughed, hoping to wake her up, in the _unobvious_ way possible.

But, she didn't still seem to budge. He let out another, only a bit louder. And again, not even a jerk from her was felt. He leaned close, and blew on her ear.

"Ahh!" The Princess squirmed. They're faces nearly inches apart. She took a long gaze at him, until he moved farther from her.

"Your highness?" He said, with his husky voice.

At first she didn't reply. She observed him. Stared at him. Saw how blue his eyes were, how tall he was, his hair tinted blonde and was smoothly shaggy, and also how terribly attractive he was. She stared at him for ten seconds. 'Who could this be?' She thought trying to hide her blush.

She cleared her throat, and finally had the guts to speak; of course, hiding her inner-being like she always does, ever since her life began. "And, I assume you're here to court me as well?" She asked writing; pretending as if, she didn't think he was 'hot'.

"Court? No. I just wanted to be a friend." He replied almost chuckling at her mien.

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows and gained her composure once more. "Okay, I'll give you a shot," She suddenly replied with a grin.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Yes. But first, I need to know, who you are." The princess again said as politely as possible, while standing up.

"You mean to say, you don't know who I am?" Said the man.

"I'm sorry, but no, no I don't." She replied looking closely.

"Oh come on, Bonnie. Really?" He complained with a tease.

"Well, you do know my first. So, tell me. Who are you, and why do you know some of my personal information." She ordered with a hint of a smile. "What's you deal, Mr. Stranger?" She smirked cheekily.

"First things first, I just don't get why you don't know who I am." He retorted wiggling his pointing finger at her direction. "And second, I am not—"

"Upupupupup! Let us not waste time. If you wish not to tell me your name, then, that is fine for me." Bonnie replied in an annoyingly bossy way, and yet he still thought it was kinda cute. "Now, let's get started. And, if I get you to tell me your name—"

"Then what?" He abruptly muttered, trying to avenge his past statement.

Silence ensued. Bonnie cleared her throat. "Then, you get what you want." She said almost cheerfully.

The man sighed, and gave himself a face palm. "Fine, fine."

* * *

**Yes, hi there. I'm Drabbles and I leik writing Fubble. Well, to patch things up, I would like to let all of you wonderful readers know that, this is more like a written episode. So, there WILL be a next chapter. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm crazy for doing that. But, I just thought I should _try_ something different for once. (And maybe if I won't feel like a lazy ass, I'll make this as a fully illustrated comic. But, hey, I've got school, soooo. I just.)**

Oh wait! About FLT and TOI? I might update FLT first, then I'll do TOI later. Sound good, bros? Yeah? Cool. :)

**One review, one inspiration~! :D**


End file.
